


Weather Forecast

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: The trainees only want to know the forecast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Forecast

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post DECEMBER 2013

Reiner often woke with more limbs than he had been born with. As the sun creeped through the curtains he found himself, yet again, with an extra arm wrapped round his waist and a leg coiled round his left leg.

"Reiner," The hissed whisper of Connie from the lower bunk called. "What’s Bertl like?"

Reiner groaned. He was hardly in the mood for jokes so early in the morning. Thankfully, his friend hadn’t decided to climb on top of him during the night because waking up to the rest of the trainees snickering at the side of the bunk was too embarrassing.

"Don’t worry, Connie, it looks like it’ll be just mildly cloudy today," Jean from the next bunk over chuckled, Reiner rolling his eyes at the amusement they had.

Connie let out a gasp, remembering the position of the two childhood friends according to their forecast from only a week ago. “I was quite looking forward it to rain today to cool myself after training!”

"Connie, Bert’s still trying to sleep," Reiner whispered as quiet as his rough voice would let him.

With an unconscious acknowledgement of Reiner’s voice the leg entwined with his tightened. One movement sent a shift in his friend’s position; as Bertholdt slid up against Reiner. Reiner twitched his arm as the tanned hand slid up to his underarm, swallowing Reiner in a limb-dominant cuddle from his friend. Although the blond was used to Bertholdt’s abnormal sleeping positions, there were still many elements he could not fathom with sweat that wasn’t his own stick to his skin; hands that seemed to forget digits could poke his facial orifices; and warm breath stroking his bare neck.

Pushed only slightly further on the invasion of personal space was the hand previously resting against his waist, it slid underneath his shirt; Reiner could merely thank the fact his friend was a personification of a warm fireplace. The touch was soft and had lazily reached and stopped at his chest.

Relief came when Bertholdt made a final sniff with his nose and lay still: on top of the blond.

"Connie, you might just get that rain." Jean gave the thumbs up.

Reiner sighed.  _Well at least there won’t be a thunderstorm…_


End file.
